The present invention relates to improved catalysts, and more especially, to a catalyst having high thermal stability, particularly a catalyst based upon ceramic and/or metal supporting elements, as well as to a process for manufacturing the catalyst and to a process for using the catalyst, in particular for the purification of industrial waste gases and automobile exhaust gases.
Loose particulate bed catalysts and also reticulated or honey-comb catalysts can be employed for the catalytic removal of harmful components from industrial waste gases and automobile exhaust gases. Both types are comprised of a carrier and catalytically active components. Reticulated, e.g., honey-comb, structures of catalytically inert material, for example, ceramic or metal, are suitably coated with a catalytically active layer of a carrier material and one or more catalytically active metals, particularly noble metals, whereas particulate catalyst bodies can be prepared in such a manner that these support bodies are formed from the catalytically active carrier material, upon which one or more catalytically active metals are then brought.
Particulate loose bed catalysts and reticulate catalysts have differing advantages; however, both types possess the same type disadvantage that they loose their activity when subjected to the high and continual thermal stress to which exhaust gas catalysts, in particular, are exposed. This effect may be traced back to a recrystallizaion of the catalytically active components and to their diffusion into the region of the catalyst body which lies outside of the depth of penetration of the reactants. Accordingly, there exists a definite need for particulate and reticulated catalysts which exhibit enhanced thermal stability.